finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
D's Journal/Event Viewer
The following is a list of D's Journal entries for Event Viewer in Bravely Default. Main Scenario ;View All ;Intro *View All *Awakening *Caldisla, Land of Beginnings *An Audience with Caldisla's King *A Maiden's Prayer *On the Precipice of Despair *The Sky Knights Attack! *The Sky Knights Descend *The Sky Knights: Second Wave *The Sky Knights: Third Wave *The Sky Knights Withdraw *The Vestal's Quest *Unmaking the Chasm *A Lovely Pendant *Entering the Palace *Airy's Grand Plan *The Monk and the White Mage *My Ray of Hope *We Go Together *Victory Report *Put to the Flame *The Black Mage Withdraws *Mr. Amnesia *You're Wrong *At Patience's Ends *Black or White *Caldisla is Crisis *Heinkel's Attack *Owen's End *Crystal-Headed Girl! *Father and Child *A Long, Long Journey's Start *Infiltrating Lontano Villa *Lontano Villa *When Stealth Fails *This is No Trap *Chivalry Lost *Heinkel's Escape *After the Knight *A Knightly Duel *The Eschalot's Narrow Escape *A Triumphant Return *Company for the Road ;Ch. 1 *View All *Anchoring in Anchiem *A Wanted Vestal *Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time *Ancheim's King Speaks *The Vestal Vilified *An Audience in Ancheim Palace *King Khamer's Mandate *The Vestal's Fear *The Temple of wind *A Prayer of Mourning *The Crystal Alter *In Search of Vestments *The Yulyana Woods *The Yulyana Sage *The Sage's Hospitality *A Vestal Tradition *Morning in the Yulyana Woods *The Vestment Cave *The Sacred Rainbow Thread *Thread Acquired *Crafting New Vestments *Like the Vestals of Old *To Stoke the Winds to Life *Bringer of Doom *The Crystal of Wind *The Wind Crystal Awakened *Lengthening Labor *Sit and Stay are Tricks for Dogs *The Vestal's Voice Finds a Home *A Heroine's Departure *A Respite on the Airship *The Dark Knight Strike *Ties to the Dark Knight *A Splintered Skystone *The Miasma Woods ;Ch. 2 *View All *The Council of Six *The Bloodrose Legion *Land of Radiant Flowers *Maidens, Modest and Pure? *Florem's Matriarch *A Withered Flower *The Water Vestal's Whereabouts *Persecution of the Faithful *Entering the Festival *A Gemstone in the Rough *The Must-Have Item *Asking the Trader *A Huge Boom *Sex Appeal is Mass Appeal *The Old Man of the Woods *Know Any Perverts? *Terratoise *Yulyana Once More *The Legendary Bravo Bikini *A Dream Dashed *You, As You Are *The Witch's Machinations *The Festival Begins *Entrant No. 9 *Beneath a Broad Blue Sky *I Am Here Sub-Scenario ;View All ;Ch. 1 *View All *Tattered Habits *Scattered Scriptures *A Meeting with the Merchantry *Merchantry Meeting, Take Two *The Well's Owners *Thieves of the Oasis *Thieving Jackal *The Cause of the Water Shortage *Profiteur, Merchant of Death *Corruption atop Corruption *The Mill Works Passage *Shadows Over Ancheim *The King Unmasked *The Prime Minister's Vision ;Ch. 2 *View All *No Sign of Human Life *Erosion *Not Bad *In Search of Petalhue *Lust for Beauty *A Devourer of Souls *The Merchant Unmasked *Fallen Guardians - A *Ranger Artemia *Petalhue's Secret *Searching for Sisters *A Garden of Dangers *Bye, Mister *Brave Little Ladies *All the Little Flories *How to Make a Hairpin - B *Sisterly Strife *Summoner Mephilia *Mephilia's Ecstasy *A Preventable Tragedy *A Playboy's Palaver *In Search of Technique *Never Enough *Tailing a Technician *The Red *Operation Bravo *Fearless *Are We Going We In? *A Cellar of Secrets *Red Mage Fiore DeRosa *Red's Report Party Chat *A Common Destination *The Miracle Man *Rebuilding a Village *Agnès's Intentions *Tiz the Navigator *Two Bumpkins *A Man of Mysteries *Talk of Titles *Edea's Misunderstanding *A Father's Care *But You're a Traitor *A Hard Discovery *Edea's Ire *About Ancheim *Ancheim's Gourmand *Ancheim, Land of Sand and Time *The Cogs of Ancheim *Agnès's Angst *What's This Temple? *Vestal and Acolytes *Such Sweet Sorrow *Ringabel's Reconnaissance *Proof, Not Promises *The Wind Returns *The Minister's Generosity *A Foul Stench *A Changed City *Two Tired Boys *The Water Vestal and Me *A Pious Life *Tres Fashionaaabluh *Florem's Finest Food *I Want This, and That, and... *Sexy Clothes *Her First Bow *Overpriced Love *Ringabel's Worry *What the Eye Cannot See *Norende's New Beginning *Norende's Draw *Operation: Norende Rises *Norende's Population *Delegating Work in Norende *A Gift from Norende *Norende's Special Moves Movies *The Fairy's Call *Four Tales Category:D's Journal